Trójmiasto
Opis Trójmiasto… Z daleka może wyglądać nawet przyjemnie. Gęsto ułożone drewniane szałasy, w których mieszkają miejscowi, liczne mosty i kamienne uliczki. Psuje efekt tylko wystająca nad wszystkim wieża. Cholera, cóż to jest za wieża. Zbudowana z nierówno ociosanego kamienia, posklejana gdzieniegdzie drewnem z czymś w stylu domku na szczycie. Przed wejściem zawsze stoi ogromnych rozmiarów postać, niewpuszczająca nikogo bez przepustki. W końcu w środku mieszka szef tego syfu. Diabli wiedzą, kto to zbudował i dlaczego. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że z daleka wygląda niczym wzięta wprost z bajek dla dzieci, które opowiada się tylko i wyłącznie, dlatego żeby nie oddalały się same od domu. Z ważniejszych budowli, w „mieście” znajdziesz kilka placów, na których możesz postawić rzeczy, z myślą o sprzedaży ich. O ile oczywiście wyglądasz na tyle groźnie, żeby nie zatłukł cię przypadkowo przechodzący obok tubylec. Idąc uliczkami nie zobaczysz zbyt wielu przechodniów. Większość spędza dnie i noce w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co można by zużyć, zjeść lub opylić nieznajomym podróżnym - delikatesom. Właśnie tak nazywają przybyłych z innych miast, wsi czy cholera wie skąd zabłąkanych ludzi. Dlaczego? Cóż, ci, co żyją w okolicach Gdańska, to w zasadzie mutanci. Niby wyglądają normalnie... To tylko pozory. Łażą w ciężkich przeciwdeszczowych płaszczach, noszą maski przeciwgazowe i mają grube rękawice. Z daleka wyglądają o wiele gorzej niż mutanci. Z drugiej strony, trudno im się dziwić. Rzeka przy ujściu niemal gotuje się od syfu, jaki nią spływa. Pieni się, bulgocze. Pomyśl, wlazłbyś do niej bez dobrych gumowców?! Tak, więc ci, którzy tam pracują, to skubańcy łażący w naprawdę grubych gumowcach. Są odporni dosłownie na wszystko. Co prawda, rzadko opuszczają swój ukochany ściek, ale jak już ruszą swe twarde dupsko, możesz być pewien dwóch rzeczy: Po pierwsze nigdy nie wysyłaj ich do sprawdzenia, czy teren jest skażony. To, że gość z Gdańska rozbił gdzieś namiot, nie oznacza, że ty przetrwasz tam, choć pięć minut. Po drugie, możesz być pewien, że koleś, który wychował się w tamtej okolicy widział naprawdę wszystko. Możesz go pytać i na każdy temat usłyszysz historyjkę. Ich opowieści są naprawdę przekonujące, no, ale jeśli każda minuta historyjki poparta jest prezentacją kolejnej blizny, to trudno nie uwierzyć, nie? Ja pierniczę, ale oni wyglądają! Życie na rzece to nie bajka, tego jestem pewien. Ah, jeszcze jedna sprawa. W mieście ani okolicach nikt nie pilnuje porządku. Tubylcy załatwiają zatargi między sobą, a o przyjezdnych i tak nikt nie dba. Z resztą, co za różnica… Tych kilku przyjezdnych miesięcznie, którzy nie wiadomo czy przyjechali tu w interesach, przypadkiem czy w tylko sobie znanym celu po zobaczeniu rzeki albo stąd wyjeżdżają albo umierają od zatrucia chemią lub innym pływającym tam ścierwem. Cóż, jeśli jesteś na tyle odważny, aby tu zostać to musisz zaakceptować tutejsze zasady… 2. Ważniejsze postacie: 2.1 Ważniejsze postacie (dla MG): „Ira”- Cholera, wie jak ma naprawdę na imię. Wszyscy nazywają go Ira, bo tak on każe się nazywać. Nikt z resztą tego specjalnie nie kwestionuje. Znajomy znajomego słyszał, że wybrał sobie ten pseudonim od słowa z jakiegoś starożytnego języka. Ma znaczyć gniew czy coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie przy takiej reputacji, z osobą mająca największą siłę paramilitarną w mieście się nie dyskutuje. Nazywasz go Ira albo w nocy znajdziesz się w rzece, z upiłowanymi wszystkimi kończynami i wydłubanymi oczami. Właśnie taką jest osobą. Aha, on trzyma faktyczną władzę w mieście. Jeśli zdecydowałeś się zamieszkać w trójmieście to właśnie do niego należy twoje życie. Profesja: Dowódca straży Współczynniki: Budowa: 11, Zręczność: 9, Charakter: 17, Percepcja: 15, Spryt: 11 Choroba: Brak Umiejętności: Bijatyka: 4 ; Broń ręczna: 5 ; Karabiny: 5 ; Pistolety: 2 ; Zdolności przywódcze: 6 ; Zastraszanie: 7 ; Postrzeganie emocji: 3 ; Niezłomność : 8 Ekwipunek: Typowy ubiór mieszkańca trójmiasta, Karabin Steyr Aug-77, Wielkich rozmiarów tasak Reputacja: Trójmiasto - 25; Sława: 2 Adrian „Mówca” Stepanowicz – Niesławny kapitan mrocznych. Słynny z niepoważania dla każdego rodzaju religii. Jest w nim coś strasznego. Często bywa, że gdy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, wszystkie rozmowy ustają i wszyscy wpatrują się w niego jakby był zjawą. Profesja: Kapitan najemników Współczynniki: Budowa: 11, Zręczność: 11, Charakter: 19, Percepcja: 11, Spryt: 11 Choroba: Syndrom Draculi Umiejętności: Perswazja 7; Blef 6; Zdolności przywódcze 6; Zastraszanie 10; Postrzeganie emocji 8; Pistolety 1; Karabiny 8; Bijatyka 2; Ekwipunek: Zwykły ubiór mieszkańca Trójmiasta, Dracophen: 10 gram, Latarka, Fn scar, Kamizelka policyjna, Stalowy tłuczek do mięsa Reputacja: Trójmiasto – 20 Sława: 1 Aleksy „Kałach” Kałasznikov – Jest szefem rusznikarzy, w szeroko pojętym tego słowa znaczeniu. Krąży o nim wiele plotek, jednak nie zwraca on na nie specjalnej uwagi. Jest bardzo charyzmatyczną i przyjazną osobą. Kiedyś dążył do wprowadzenia w trójmieście Milicji, jednak spotkało się to z dezaprobatą ze strony Strażników. Wykastrowali go oni, za głoszenie niewygodnych poglądów. Od tamtej pory siedzi cicho. Profesja: Rusznikarz Współczynniki: Budowa: 7, Zręczność: 13, Charakter: 17, Percepcja: 11, Spryt: 15 Choroba: Brak Umiejętności: Rękodzieło: 15; Zwinne dłonie: 10; Perswazja: 10; Otwieranie zamków: 10; Karabiny: 2; Pistolety: 2; Broń prosta: 2 Ekwipunek: Zwykłe ubranie, maska przeciwgazowa wysokiej klasy, Obrzyn Reputacja: Trójmiasto – 25 Sława: 5 Michał „Scyzoryk” Kaczmarek – Dobrze zbudowany i wysoki facet o facjacie psychola. Jest uzależniony od alkoholu, narkotyków i generalnie wszystkich znanych ludzkości środków psychotropowych. Wydają się nie mieć na niego negatywnego wpływu. Jest szefem gangu Nożyców. Profesja: Gangster Współczynniki: Budowa: 17, Zręczność: 13, Charakter: 8, Percepcja: 6, Spryt: 10 Choroba: Paranoja Umiejętności: Broń prosta: 4, Pistolety: 4, Bijatyka: 8, Zastraszanie: 3, Zdolności przywódcze: 3, Motocykle: 5 Sława: 0 2.2 Ważniejsze postacie (dla Graczy): „Ira” – Człowiek trzymający faktyczną władzę w mieście. Nikt nie wie jak ma naprawdę na imię, sam każe nazywać się „Ira”. Ponoć wziął to z jakiegoś starożytnego języka i znaczy „gniew”. Ma pod sobą kilkudziesięciu ludzi własnej gwardii, która wypełnia ślepo jego rozkazy. Nie jest osobą, z którą warto dyskutować. Za najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo gotów jest wyrwać ci flaki i kazać ci obserwować jak pływają w rzece pełnej chemikaliów. Adrian „Mówca” Stepanowicz - Kapitan mrocznych. Słynie z tępienia wszelkich objawów czczenia jakichkolwiek religii. Nawet, jeśli jest tego nieświadomy to wyznaje Marksizm w czystej postaci. Samą postawą i wyglądem budzi respekt i strach. Jest ostatnią osobą, z jaką chciałbyś mieć do czynienia. Aleksy „Kałach” Kałasznikov – Jest najbardziej charyzmatyczną i znaną osobą z trójmiasta. Jego podkomendni produkują broń bardzo wysokiej, jakości dla ludzi z całej polski. Nie ma wrogów, jednak mimo to jest ciągle pilnowany przez dwóch uzbrojonych strażników. Krąży o nim wiele plotek. Michał „Scyzoryk” Kaczmarek – Dobrze zbudowany i wysoki facet o facjacie psychola. Jest uzależniony od alkoholu, narkotyków i generalnie wszystkich znanych ludzkości środków psychotropowych. Wydają się nie mieć na niego negatywnego wpływu. Jest szefem gangu Nożyców. Organizacje: 3.1 Strażnicy – Swego rodzaju prywatna gwardia „Iry”. Podobno szczytem elokwencji typowego członka tej grupy to coś w stylu „Wyrwę ci flaki”. Wykonują oni ślepo rozkazy swojego dowódcy i gówno ich obchodzi, czego dotyczą. Jeśli będą musieli wymordować trzystu ludzi, w tym kobiety i dzieci to nawet nie mrugną okiem wyrywając im flaki przez gardła. 3.2 Mroczni – Zakapturzeni najemnicy, często współdziałający ze Strażnikami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy wyglądają identycznie. Ponadto obowiązuje ich zasada milczenia. Rozmawiać z innymi może tylko ich dowódca. 3.3 Nożyce – Słynący z niesłychanego okrucieństwa szabrownicy. Głównie polują na opuszczone budynki, jednak nie pogardzą zgubionym wędrowcem, nieostrożnym kupcem lub dzieckiem zostawionym bez opieki. Ponoć trudnią się sprzedażą niewolników. Wszystko, co znajdą sprzedają na targach. W czasie wolnym zbierają haracze od miejscowych straganiarzy. 3.4 Rusznikarze – Produkują broń i amunicję. Ich wyroby można znaleźć od Krakowa do Trójmiasta. Są na tyle poważani, że żaden gang ich nie tyka. Sprzedają broń w zamian za jedzenie, ubrania oraz benzynę. 3.5 Hodowcy – Usiłują oswajać mutanty. W części przypadków udaje się im to z powodzeniem, jednak osobiście nie trzymałbym takiego „zwierzaczka”, jako domowego pupila. O ile oczywiście życie jest ci miłe. 3.6 Rybacy – Łowią wszystko, co pływa w rzece. Do tej grupy należy duża część mieszkańców Trójmiasta. Często występują u nich mutacje i ogólnie, nie są zbytnio respektowaną grupą społeczną. Plotki możliwe do usłyszenia w knajpie albo na ulicy:  „Delikatesy znikają z ulic. Ciekawe, kto ich zbiera.”  „Podobno Ira ma nowe hobby. Kolekcjonuje krzyże. Dobrze, że nie mam żadnego.”  „Mówi się, że mroczni polują na katoli”  „Ty, trzymaj się z dala od zachodniego targu. Rozłożyli się tam nożyce”  „Znajomy znajomego twierdzi, że pod wieżą Iry jest schron z masą wyposażenia.”  „Podobno szef rusznikarzy jest potomkiem TEGO Kałasznikova.”  „Uważaj na siebie, ostatnio często znikacie”  „Pssst… Słyszałeś, że Stepanowicz to syn Iry?”  „Kałach to pedał, uwierzyłbyś?”  „Mrocznym wycinają języki, dlatego tak milczą…” Miejsca Siedziba rusznikarzy – Sporej wielkości kamienna budowla ze starym schronieniem przeciwlotniczym pod spodem. Na parterze jest wydzielony jest sklep, gdzie można zapoznać się z towarem, wypróbować i zakupić. Cały budynek jest ciągle pilnowany przez kilkunastu uzbrojonych w ciężką broń i ubranych w stare wojskowe kamizelki strażników. Tama rybaków – Zatrzymuje się na niej większość użytecznych rzeczy z rzeki. W grubych gumofilcach krąży po niej zawsze kilku pracowników, czekając na łupy. Woda, a raczej zielony płyn z rzeki przepuszczany jest dalej, do morza. Kilkanaście metrów od tamy znajduje się budka, w której można kupić „nówki sztuki, dopiero wyłowione”. Targi a) Północny – Najmniejszy targ, prawdopodobnie przez to, bo leży praktycznie nad samym morzem. Zazwyczaj grasuje tam banda zgniłków, a ich towary nie przypominają niczego użytecznego. Nie jest to miejsce gdzie kupowałbyś jedzenie bez obawy o swoje życie. b) Zachodni – Średniej wielkości targ z rupieciami. Można tam znaleźć praktycznie wszystko. Od szpilek, przez młoty kowalskie do kół od traktora. c) Południowy – Zwykły targ z jedzeniem. Kilka stoisk na krzyż z podejrzanie dużymi warzywami i owocami. Tam zaopatruje się w żywność większość mieszkańców. d) Czarny targ – Znajduje się w starych kanałach pod miastem. Sprzedaje się tam niewolników i ciężką broń. Mówi się, że jest to rynek zbytu rusznikarzy. Wszystkie nieudane ich projekty lub zepsute prototypy lądują tam. Przychodnia – Prawdopodobnie najbardziej obskurna lecznica w Polsce prowadzona przez karła Jakuba. Można tam wyleczyć nawet poważne rany w przystępnych cenach… Czasami tylko wdaje się zakażenie, ale to zdarza się wszędzie… Prawda? Siedziba mrocznych – Właściwie nie jest to budynek. Rozłożone w formie okręgu pole namiotowe z drewnianą budką w środku, na obrzeżach miasta nie zwraca większej uwagi mieszkańców. Ponoć można tam często zastać Słuchacza, czekającego na nowe zlecenia dla podkomendnych. Dodać opis do szkolenia cech i walk PVP (arena) ! Studnia – Zwykła, publiczna studnia. Zaopatruje w wodę pitną miasto. Jest „nawet” czysta i zdatna do picia. Surowiec WODA Baraki strażników – Niepozornie wyglądający budynek niedaleko wieży. Nie wpuszcza się tam właściwie nikogo poza samymi członkami. Przed wejściem zawsze stoi strażnik. Knajpa „zielonka” – Zwykły bar, próbujący zachować, jako taki klimat i pozory, że na zewnątrz wcale nie czeka cię tylko śmierć, głód i mozolna, do niczego nieprowadząca praca. Alkohole serwuje się tam z prawdziwych, działających dystrybutorów zamówionych podobno aż w Krakowie. Można tam dostać każdy rodzaj używek, z tym, że nigdy nie masz pewności czy to, co dostałeś to na pewno to, co zamówiłeś… W każdym razie nikt tam nie umarł od zatrucia. Jeszcze… Ah, można jeszcze wynająć pokój… Lub łóżko w piwnicy. Stacja benzynowa – Kiedyś była to dobrze prosperująca, duża stacja z czerwonym orłem, jako logo. W tej chwili jest to własność Iry, i jedyne miejsce gdzie można dostać paliwo do swoich pojazdów. Jednak licz się z kosztami. Po wojnie znalezienie benzyny i oleju napędowego graniczy z cudem. Stacja sprzedaje głównie biopaliwo z … właściwie nie chcesz wiedzieć, z czego. Wieża Iry – Zrobiona z kamienia i drewna wieża wystająca ponad miastem. Na górze zrobiona jest przybudówka z drewna. Mieszka tam Ira, szef strażników i osoba, która kontroluje miasto. Wieża jest ciągle pilnowana. Brzeg morza – Zwykła żwirowo – piaskowa plaża. Widok na lekko żółtawo-niebiesko-zielone morze wieczorami jest naprawdę uroczy. Czasami woda wyrzuci jakieś śmieci, ale zazwyczaj są nic nie warte. Łazi tu sporo krabów, które o dziwo nie są zbyt zmutowane… Tak czy inaczej ten trzeci szczypiec, wielkości pozostałych dwóch wygląda dość efektownie. 6. Garść NPC Imię: Stefan Popiołek Ksywa: Popiel Wiek: 32 Zawód: Handlarz Opis: Średniej budowy, niski mężczyzna. Jest sklepikarzem w sklepie Rusznikarzy. Jest bardzo pogodnym facetem, często zagaduje klientów tak, że ci szukają jakiejkolwiek wymówki, aby się wynieść. Ma kilkuletnią córkę. Imię: Jakub Ksywa: Karzeł Wiek: Koło 20 Zawód: Konował Opis: Wyjątkowo brzydki karzeł z długą, czarną brodą. Jest to jedyny lekarz w mieście świadczący usługi za pieniądze. Nikt nie ma pojęcia gdzie się nauczył łatać ludzi a, to czy kiedykolwiek miał jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela jest, co najmniej wątpliwe. Imię: Artur Robak Ksywa: brak Wiek: powyżej 70 Zawód: Handlarz Opis: Wysoki mężczyzna w sędziwym wieku o przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Prowadzi knajpę „Zielonkę”. Krążą o nim plotki, iż urodził się dużo przed wojną, ale nikt tak naprawdę w to nie wierzy. Imię: Nieznane Ksywa: Olbrzym Wiek: Nieznany Zawód: Strażnik Opis: Ogromnych rozmiarów postać, nigdy niezdejmująca maski przeciwgazowej przy innych. Jest osobistym strażnikiem Iry. Imię: Bożena Stroboskop Ksywa: Kreska Wiek: 21 Zawód: Handlarz Opis: Wysoka kobieta, o niebrzydkiej urodzie, prawie nigdy nieodchodząca ze swojego miejsca pracy – stacji benzynowej. Ponoć ma w swoim cenniku też niektóre inne „usługi”. Imię: Stiepan Owicz Ksywa: Stiopa Wiek: 42 Zawód: Handlarz Opis: Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Szef czarnego targu. Pracuje dla jednocześnie rusznikarzy i nożyców. Prowadzi on cały handel niewolnikami w Trójmieście. 7. Akcje Studnia Ruch: Czarny targ, Południowy targ, Zachodni targ, Północny targ, Knajpa „Zielonka” Wieża Iry, Inne: Nabierz wody, Napij się, Usiądź obok studni, Czarny targ Ruch: Studnia Handel: Stoisko z niewolnikami, Stoisko z bronią, Stoisko z pancerzami, Południowy targ Ruch: Studnia, Przychodnia, Siedziba rusznikarzy, Handel: Kup jedzenie, Stragany, Zachodni targ Ruch: Studnia, Siedziba mrocznych, Stacja benzynowa, Handel: Stragany, Szukaj prochów, Inne: Zagadaj z nożycami Północny targ Ruch: Studnia, Tama, Brzeg morza, Handel: Pogadaj ze zgniłkami, Rozłóż się z towarem, Inne: Nakop zgnilakom, Szukaj śmieci, Poluj na szczury, Wieża Iry Ruch: Studnia, Baraki strażników, Inne: Zagadaj odźwiernego, Tablica ogłoszeń, Knajpa „Zielonka” Ruch: Studnia, Handel: Zamów coś, Wynajmij pokój, Wynajmij łóżko, Inne: Plotkuj, Zrelaksuj się, Wszcznij burdę, Przychodnia Ruch: Południowy targ, Siedziba rusznikarzy, Inne: Poproś o przysługę, Żebraj o leki, Proś o wyleczenie, Wyśmiej karła Siedziba rusznikarzy Ruch: Południowy targ, Przychodnia Handel: Kup broń, Napraw sprzęt, Inne: Pogawędź ze sprzedawcą, Siedziba mrocznych Ruch: Zachodni targ, Stacja benzynowa, Inne: Zatrudnij mrocznego, Zatrudnij kompanię, Stacja benzynowa Ruch: Zachodni targ, Siedziba mrocznych, Handel: Kup paliwo Inne: Zakup „Usługę” Tama Ruch: Północny targ, Brzeg morza, Handel: Kup śmieci, Inne: Zatrudnij się przy zbieraniu śmieci Brzeg morza Ruch: Północny targ, Tama Inne: Przejdź się wzdłuż plaży, Sprawdź, co wyrzuciło morze Baraki strażników Ruch: Wieża Iry, Inne: Bij się ze strażnikami na pieniądze, Category:Lokacje Category:Poprawki